Lacrosse in an increasingly popular sport with a growing number of participants. The sport is played on a field where a hard rubber ball is passed from player to player and thrown towards a goal to score. The ball is handled with sticks including a shaft and a head. During the passing, throwing, and shooting of the ball, the lacrosse stick is typically actuated through an arc such that the head of the stick undergoes a significant rotational acceleration. A player drives or pushes the butt-end of the stick, with the bottom hand towards the target, while at the same time pulling down on the bottom of the handle in order to shoot on goal.
The effectiveness of the throw is often dependent on the throwing technique or form that is used. Players often struggle to attain a proper technique when using a lacrosse stick to throw a ball, especially novice players and athletes attempting to throw with their non-natural hand (i.e., a righty throwing left-handed and a lefty throwing right-handed). Typical throwing errors are often related to improper motion of the head of the lacrosse stick. One error occurs when the plane of the head is not oriented properly to the direction of the desired throw. Another error occurs when the timing of the shot initiation is improper.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lacrosse training apparatus and method that trains a user to utilize a correct throwing technique.